Conventionally, there has been known techniques that enable transmission of screen data displayed on a certain communication device to a separate display device in a wired or wireless manner and cause the separate display device to display the received screen data. For example, screen data including the result of operation performed with a pointing device connected to the communication device on a transmission side is transmitted to the display device on a reception side. Consequently, a user referring to the display device on the reception side can check the operation performed on the communication device on the transmission side.
In recent years, it has been increasingly desirable that a screen be operated also on a display device on the reception side of video data. In response, a technique has been developed that enables, with a pointing device (for example, a mouse) connected to a display device on the reception side of screen data, coordinate information on a cursor representing the operation performed on the display device to be transmitted to a communication device on the transmission side of the screen data. Consequently, the communication device can reflect the result of operation performed on the display device on the screen data. However, when such processing is performed, there occurs a delay in reflecting the result of operation on the screen after the operation of the user. This makes the operation difficult.